


Hidden Secrets

by Carnationflower4



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Action, Badass Kuroko Tetsuya, Blood, Guns, I promise, I suck at tags just please read it, It doesn't really sound as bad, M/M, Romance, Underground leader Kuroko Tetsuya, Violence, innocent miracles, slight angst, undercover Kuroko, underground organization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnationflower4/pseuds/Carnationflower4
Summary: Another resounding 'bang' filled the area as the group watches the lifeless corpse fall on the ground.Colorful eyes stared at the male who once had teal eyes, that turned into a piercing dark blue hue."Target down..." he softly whispers as he slowly lowers the gun until it reaches his sides.Never had the Generation of Miracles imagine or even thought that their sweet little phantom was actually the leader of an underground secret organization.





	1. It's almost time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guysss!!!
> 
> So this will be my very first time writing a fanfiction, and I will apologize beforehand for my absolutely disgusting attempt to have the right type of grammar...
> 
> But I tried my best. I really did.
> 
> Anyways, enough of me ranting and let's proceed to the actual content shall we? 
> 
> Welcome to Hidden Secrets!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oi, Why do you have that Akashi!" Aomine visibly paled.
> 
> Hetechromatic eyes deeply stared into blue ones, his expression unreadable, before the red head just shrugged.
> 
> "For safety purposes" he promptly says.
> 
> Everyone gulps in fear, as they decided to ignore the red head's antics. Afterall, dying at such a young age is clearly NOT what they had in mind.

 

"Kurokocchi sure is taking his time! Where is he?!~" Kise whined as he clutches the tanned male's arm beside him.

A click of a tongue was heard and hetechromatic eyes glared at the blond.

It was a normal Sunday morning and the GoM were all assembled inside the clubroom waiting for a certain tealette to arrive, which was a very rare occurrence itself. Never before had they experienced a day without having the tealette arriving earlier than them, heck even Aomine managed to arrive on time.

They have been waiting for almost 20 minutes now and the small phantom has yet to arrive, which pisses, and at the same time worries a certain red head of the group.

"I advise you to keep your mouth shut Ryouta" Akashi vehemently says, his mood slowly deteriorating as time passes by.

The blond stiffens and immediately shuts his mouth, that earned him a sympathizing pat from Aomine. It didn't really help that the room was slowly being filled with Akashi's threatening aura or the way that he impatiently taps his fingers against the wooden desk.

No one dared to breathe as silence washed over them, too frightened to even utter a word and risk being killed by their captain. That was, until they heard a beeping noise from their captains phone. Relief washed over them as they saw watch the red heads face softens while reading the message he received.

 

_'Akashi-kun,_

_I apologize for not informing you much earlier but I'm afraid that I need to help my mother with her job today. Please go on without me._

_-Tetsuya'_

 

"Tetsuya can't make it" the red head suddenly informs the group, once he looks up from his phone. "Apparently he has to help his mother work today."

"So it's just the five of us going then" Midorima stated, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

The red head nodded.

"Mou! But we can't leave without Kurokocchi!" Kise suddenly wailed. "He's the reason why were going shopping in the first place!"

Silence washed over them, as they wordlessly agreed with the blond's statement.

"Guess we'll just go home" Aomine shrugged causing everyone to glare at him. "What?"

Midorima just sighed. "I am not going home without my lucky item"

The tanned male looks at him with disbelief.

Last week, Aomine noticed that Kuroko needed a new pair of basketball shoes so everyone decided (more like forced by Akashi) to help Kuroko look for new ones. Midorima, although begrudgingly, had decided to go since he would just get his lucky item there for the very next day.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea!" Kise suddenly exclaims, with his eyes glinting enthusiastically.

Everyone physically groaned.

"Mou, everyone is so mean to me~!"

"What is it Kise-chin~?" Murasakibara questions with his usual lazy tone and half lidded eyes.

"We could just visit Kurokocchi!"

"And why would we do that?" the green haired male gruffs.

"So that we could help him finish things faster!"

The others began to contemplate on the blond's suggestion and found it plausible. They can help finish his mother's work much faster so that they can have enough time to shop afterwards.

"Well?" the blond hopefully asks.

"I'm in" Aomine said, bored.

Murasakibara joined "Me too~"

"And how are we going to visit him is we don't even know where he is" Midorima uttered exasperately.

Kise gaped at him, his eyes wide. 'I didn't think about that!'

Just when the blond deemed his suggestion useless and sulk in the corner of the room, their leader speaks up in a quite amused tone.

"I know where he is" the red head casually said. All heads turned towards his direction.

"Really? How, Akashicchi?"

Akashi then began to rummage through his phone, before finally showing the screen to the rest of the GoM. They all zoomed in to look at the screen, only to find an application which seemed to work like a tracking device. However, as their eyes darted towards the little dot located at the center, they all gaped in surprise once they saw the tealette's name attached to it.

"Oi, Why do you have that Akashi!" Aomine visibly paled.

Hetechromatic eyes deeply stared into blue ones, his expression unreadable, before the red head just shrugged.

"For safety purposes" he promptly says.

Everyone gulps in fear, as they decided to ignore the red head's antics. Afterall, dying at such a young age is clearly NOT what they had in mind.

"Then let's go!" Kise jumped as he exited the room gleefully with everyone trailing behind him.

 

**\--- _Hidden Secrets_ \---**

 

_'Sir! We have found their location near the department store'_

_"Good. All units standby" his quiet, yet stern voice ordered through the phone._

_'Yes sir!'_

The call ended leaving the small tealette walk towards the direction of the department store.

It's almost time...


	2. Preparing to Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do we finally commence the operation?"
> 
> "We wait for 20 minutes before letting everything fall in place"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh~!
> 
> It's starting!!! XD

 

The tealette was currently sitting at a table outside of a restaurant, quietly sipping his vanilla milkshake. He has been sitting in the same exact spot for the last 25 minutes, that he couldn't help but order something to drink as he continues to stare at the scene before him.

A sigh escapes the bluenette's lips.

He can already see a certain red head frowning in disapproval, for drinking such an unhealthy drink.

With every sip he takes, the more he focuses on his surroundings. He was waiting for a chance, a time to strike, until he saw two men that seemed to attract his attention. He squints his eyes, before finally getting a good look at their appearance.

They were standing across the street, each one of them holding a metal suitcase. Kuroko eyes them suspiciously, as he fishes for his phone to dial a number.

The call was immediately answered.

_'Sir!'_

"Target sighted. Turn on the audio record from across the street" he orders, discreetly eyeing the men. He didn't need to hide, nobody can sense his presence anyway.

_'Right away!'_

Kuroko can hear the sudden shouts and orders from the phone. A small smile graced his lips, imagining his coworkers running around in such a rush, doing their best to obey his orders the best they can.

_'We are now connected'_

Kuroko then rummaged through his pockets to get his ear piece device before listening to the suspicious men's conversation.

 

_'Did you get it?'_

_'Yeah_... _The_ _boss_ _was_ _really pissed off. Someone had hacked_ _through his data files this morning.'_

_'So someone knows_ _what we're doing?'_

_'Don't worry. We'll finish this quickly before they come.'_

_'Where are the they anyway?'_

_'Who? The gunmen?'_ he sees the other nod.

_'They are currently stationed in front of the department store'_

_'The bombs?'_

_'1 hidden at the lowest floor, 2 at the top and middle'_

_'Do we finally commence the operation?'_

_'We wait for 20 minutes before letting everything fall in place'_

 

The call ended, leaving Kuroko purse his lips, seemingly in deep thought. It was when he hears shuffling across the line, did he finally watches both men enter the building and finalize his plans.

_'Your orders, Kuroko-sama'_

"Send a unit to each floors, find the bomb. Unit 4 will evacuate the people. Unit 5 would close off the main and back entrance. The rest, will come with me."

Almost immediately, the shouting of orders once again began from across the line, this time, it was more steady and determined. They are, after all, risking their lives in this mission.

_'Anything else?'_

"There is," the other line became silent, waiting for another order.

"Tell them to not act recklessly" he says in the most gentle and most caring tone he ever used to his team.

_'Of course!'_ he hears everyone from across the shouted back, determined ,frightened and at the same time resolute.

Kuroko gives them one painful smile before blocking any emotions in his face, replacing them with the most coldest expression.


	3. Please be safe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's heart sank once they heard gunshots and glass breaking in the background, with people running around in a panicked state.

 

"Why is everyone is so mean~!" Kise sobs.

The blond's cries were unheard, as the group continues to continue on their topic, completely ignoring the wailing blond.

"Ya think Tetsu looks like his mom?" Aomine asks, making himself comfortable against the limo's soft seats.

_"Hey! Don't just ignore me~!"_

The red head shoots him a look of disapproval, but he remains silent.

_"Guys~!"_

The GOM were now riding Akashi's private limo due to the train being delayed, since there seemed to be an accident happening on one of the train's destinations. The group didn't really liked the idea of hailing a cab considering that would cost them a lot of money. So Akashi, being the only person who has the transportation that they needed, lets them ride with him.

"Ask Akashi, he knows Kuroko the most than any of us" Midorima once again fixes his glasses.

 _"Mou! I'll just talk to my fans"_ The blond mutters, while enclosing himself by the limo's door as he starts typing on his phone.

All heads then turns toward the red head in the group, making a pair of hetechromatic eyes stare back at them.

"I don't know" He quietly replied, as he stares back at the window.

Everyone gasps at this, with the exception of Murasakibara who just continued munching away. _The Akashi_ has something he actually doesn't know? And this is _Kuroko_ we're talking about here.

"He never talks about his family" he continues, ignoring the surprised looks on each of their faces. "I don't even know where he lives. I tried investigating, but stopped when Tetsuya had surprisingly found out and got mad at me"

"Ohhh..." Aomine nervously scratched the back of his neck, as he looks at the other in sympathy. He then remembers the time when he did something that made the tealette ignore him for a week. Oh how he recognizes the weight of his crying, empty wallet, for buying a crap ton of milkshakes, just to have the phantom's forgiveness.

The tanned male shakes his head from the awful memory.

"H-hey guys..." Kise suddenly interrupts, his eyes wide and glued onto his phone. Everyone looks at the blond, feeling uneasiness and alarm at Kise's reaction.

"W-We are going to the Yakimoto Mall, right?" The red head nodded, his eyes narrowing curiously at the way the blond held his phone tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"That's where K-Kurokocchi is, right?"

Silence suddenly hung in the air before Aomine finally snaps.

"What the heck, Kise! What's wrong with Tetsu?"

"This..." he held his phone shakily before turning the screen towards the rest of the group. The atmosphere immediately dropped as they watched the videos currently playing on Kise's phone. It was the news, about a sudden havoc inside the Yakimoto Mall.

Their eyes began to dart towards the news' headlines that says,

 

_The Yakimoto Mall being infiltrated by unknown terrorists._

 

Everyone's heart sank once they heard gunshots and glass breaking in the background, with people running around in a panicked state. 

The video soon ended with all of them staring at screen, shaking in fear, worry, and apprehension.

"Shit!" Aomine roared. "What happened to Tetsu?!"

That snapped everyone from their reverie.

"Ma-maybe he evacuated in time" Midorima slowly said, before glancing at the red head who now gripped his phone against his ears. They saw how his hands shook as he held it.

Minutes has passed and the small tealette didn't answer, leaving Akashi extremely frustrated and worried.

"Damn it!" He growled uncharacteristically. "He won't answer his phone"

"Aka-chin should calm down. Maybe Kuro-chin just dropped his phone while evacuating. We can look for him there when we arrive." The purple haired giant rubbed soothing circles on their captain's back, with the latter still covering his face with both his hands and his back in a hunched position.

"Murasakibara is right. We can look for him there and take him home safely, Akashi." Midorima tried to encouraged their team leader.

They received no answer from the red head, so everyone just sat back, trying to get worst scenarios out of their head.

The whole ride after that was silent with only one thought in their minds,

'Please be safe, Kuroko...'


	4. Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay away!" The man they met at the entrance ordered. They knew that was a direct order supposedly for their sake. They never saw a terrorist this close before.

****

10 minutes has passed since the GOM arrived at the Yakimoto Mall and everyone didn't expect to dive into a huge groups of panicking people either pushing, running or screaming. Hopes of ever finding the tealette suddenly dropped down once they blended with the crowd.

"Akashi, we can't find Tetsu like this!" Aomine raised his voice enough to make everyone hear in the midst of the loud crowd stampeding in the direction completely opposite from them.

"Just trust Akashi, he has Kuroko's tracker with him!" Midorima shouted back, trying to ignore the slight pain in his shoulders from bumping into so many people.

"So where is Kuro-chin?!" Murasakibara said from above them. Even though the giant has the most advantage in this situations, being Teiko's best line of defense, he still had a hard time trying to push his large body through the crowd, if not munching on his snacks was anything to go by.

"I found him!" the red head suddenly shouted, his eyes narrowing as he saw the tealettes's direction.

"Where is Kur- umph! Kurokocchi!?" Kise yelled, trying his best to catch up to everyone.

The red stopped abruptly, making everyone turn their heads to their captain dubiously.

Hetechromatic eyes stared at different colored ones before finally mouthing the words they had been dreading to hear.

'He's still inside'

They all felt a sense of anxiety twisting in their guts. _They had to save him._

"Then we have to go inside!" Aomine yelled, pulling his hair in frustration. _What Is he still doing in there?_

The red head shouted back, rushing towards the mall's entrance. "It's too dangerous!" Even though he said this, his feet won't stop moving. He knew they were risking their lives on this.

 

After a few minutes of dreadful silence and exhausting rush to find the tealette, they finally found themselves at the mall's entrance. During this time, no more people had evacuated through the double glass doors. They couldn't see anyone inside, so they must have thought that the battle was happening on the upper floors.

Akashi was about to charge inside when he suddenly felt powerful arms place themselves around the red head, effectively halting him.

"Sir, it is unwise to suddenly dash inside while the battle is still ongoing" A man, probably at the age of forty, suddenly said. The tone in his voice alerted the Miracles.

"But we need to save him!" Kise countered. They can't afford to waste anymore time.

"Sir, I can't permit you to just dash in and recklessly lose you life in there. I have been ordered to block off the main entrance."

"Who is your leader then?" The Akashi demanded, his eyes being covered with red locks.

"That is something I am not permitted to say"

A moment of silence stretched, so the man continued, his eyes slightly softens as he looked at each of them.

"Look, we'll find your friend once all this commotion dies do-" The man was suddenly interrupted when glass shards flew towards them, soon, gunshots can be heard.

A man, dressed in some kind of uniform held a gun, rushing forward to escape. His face was covered with a black mask, but that didn't mean they missed the pained expression on his face. The miracles soon found out why when they saw that his left leg was bleeding.

"Stay away!" The man they met at the entrance ordered. They knew that was a direct order supposedly for their sake. They never saw a terrorist this close before.

No one moved. They just watched the man fight off the injured enemy. 

Using this as a chance, Akashi rushed inside. "Let's go..." The red head silently said before he disappeared inside the broken door.

Everyone gaped at their captain before, although reluctantly, following their captain, trying to ignore the rising fear they felt inside.


	5. Too easy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all going smoothly but somehow, he can't seem to diminish the anxiety he was feeling.

 

Loud gunshots, the helpless screams of soldiers, the gruesome sight and scent of blood washed over the remaining people standing, fighting desperately to end this battle. It all overwhelmed the small tealette as he watches his comrades go down, one by one. It only reminded him further of being born in such a cruel and unfair world.

 _'Bang!'_ another shot has been heard, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Yamazaki-san fell on the ground, unmoving and lifeless. His heart momentarily dropped.

Yamazaki-san was one of the people who he treated like a father. Sometimes, you would find him reading in the research lab or the library, that was how the tealette met him. He was also one of those people who were quite cheerful whenever he talked about fascinating stories of his life, and the 12 year old Kuroko couldn't help but be attached to him.

But gone is their regular afternoon tea inside the library, gone is the 40 year-old man who would always comfort him whenever he feels the hopeless despair after losing too many men at a mission.

Mixed emotions began to swirled inside him, as he managed to dodge a bullet directed for him before his own hits the enemy's head with deadly precision, and watches him go down. He couldn't afford to get himself distracted, so with one last look at his departed friend, he rushed in the middle of the battle field.His eyes cold, as a different shade of blue seemed to replace his teal ones.

Fully hiding his presence he gracefully went from man to man, to either shoot or stab them mercilessly in the head or chest. This went on until an armed man seemed to enter the battle, holding to what seemed a small grenade. As if acting in pure instinct, he moved from his spot with incredible speed before finishing the man off. He decided that he would not lose anymore men today.

 _'Sir, all bombs has been deactivated!'_ a voice shouted amongst chaos from the small earpiece device.

"Bring all remaining units here, I can't afford to waste anymore men" He replied, reloading his gun, before going off to the next one.

_'Understood'_

The tealette continued to attack as he watches his enemies go down as time passes by, it was all going smoothly but somehow, he can't seem to diminish the anxiety he was feeling. _Wasn't it all going smoothly? Was this too easy?_

He looked around, trying to find the source of his uneasiness. He saw the remaining units join the battle, but he still can't shake the discomfort he was feeling.

But through his inspection, he didn't seem to notice the dagger that was supposed to stab him until a group of voices, that wasn't supposed to be heard in this kind of situation, called out to him in haste.

"Tetsuya!/Kurokocchi!/Tetsu!/Kuro-chin!/Kuroko!"

Alarming bells suddenly rung in his head, as he immediately ducked down to avoid the attack before shooting the perpetrator on the head. The now lifeless body slowly fell on the ground, teal eyes wondering if he was starting to imagine things.

There, stood the wide-eyed Miracles before him, witnessing a live murder happening by his hands. His grip tightened on his dagger. _What were they doing here?!_

"What are you all doing here!" he hissed, furious that they would just enter here recklessly. His voice seemed to snap them from their trance.

"Ku-Kurokocch-!" the blond tried to say before he saw the small phantom point a gun at his direction. He was suddenly frozen in fear, closing his eyes in the process.

 _'Bang!'_ another shot was heard Kuroko has killed a man behind the Miracles.

"Get out of here, now!" tealette shouted, trying his best to defend the dumbfounded group before him.

"Tetsu! The hell are you crazy?! We are not going to leave this place without you!" Aomine growled loudly. His voice suddenly attracted a lot of attention, turning a lot of guns towards them, surprised at the unknown colorful group.

"Don't shoot!" Kuroko angrily ordered, eyeing his comrades. Everyone flinched at his tone before fighting off the rest of the enemies.

The miracles were flabbergasted at their small phantom. This was simply not the Kuroko they knew. They all just watched the invisible passer kill with gruesome fascination, that they didn't notice the stirring movement right beside them.

As the phantom continued to shoot, trying to kill anyone approaching his team, he saw an injured man shakily point his gun towards the rattled, colorful group.

"Akashi-kun!" he shouted desperately as he rushed towards the confuse red head before a resounding bang rung in the air.


	6. An unexpected encounter?

 

They were completely frozen, not really expecting everything to be _thi_ s serious.

As soon as the GOM entered the mall, they were greeted with gruesome sights. They all felt weak, bile rushing up their throats as they saw dead, lifeless bodies all piled up on the ground. It didn't really help them seeing blood splattered everywhere, on the floor, the walls, all oozing out from the corpses on the cold, marbled tiles. Regret and fear shook them down to their cores.

They wanted to go back, really. Back outside where it was safe and sound, pretending that nothing ever happened today. Yet, there was one thing preventing them to do so. The small phantom was still not with them.

They cursed at their given situation. While the small tealette was up there, probably powerless, alone and shaking in fear, here they were here, hiding, cowering behind a random store's counter.

"He's still moving" the red head said. Out of everyone, he was probably the one who was still calm and collected.

All heads turned to look at the small, red device. It was true that Kuroko was still moving, running? They watched as the red arrow moving so quickly around the upper floor. _How can he run so fast?_ Everyone thought, staring at their captain's phone in disbelief.

"The tracker is probably broken" said Midorima as he shakily pushed his glasses up.

"If Kurokocchi can move then why can't he just leave that floor? He also has his low presence. I can't understand why he is still up the-"

"Be quiet!" Akashi silently interrupted. The others immediately shut up, looking at what the red head was staring at. All of them peeked from the small counter, listening to voices nearing them.

A few seconds later, a group of armored men, clad in black uniforms appeared across the store.

 _'Sir_ _, all bombs has been deactivated!'_ They heard the man, probably the leader of the troops, said. A hand placed itself against his ear as if talking to someone, this _sir_ he was talking about was probably the group's headmaster.

They waited for awhile before hearing an _'understood'_ from the man. After that, he immediately started barking out orders before ascending up the stairs.

Meanwhile the rainbow haired group was surprised. _'There were even bombs involved?!'_

The silence was almost suffocating once they realized what mess they had gotten themselves involved with. That was, until the red head spoke.

"We'll follow them" he casually said, already standing up.

All of them gaped at their captain like he had grown a second head.

"A-are you crazy, Akashi!? Do you want us to d-die up there?!" Midorima exclaimed.

"And do nothing while Tetsuya,the weakest one to defend himself among us, is still up there!?" The red head angrily shouted, already walking towards the flight of stairs, before he momentarily stopped to whisper.

_'I won't force you all. I just know that I need to save Tetsuya.'_

All of them groaned, before reluctantly following their captain.

 

\--- ** _Hidden Secrets_** \---

 

"Is he in there?!" Aomine shouted in the midst of the loud, ongoing battle. The group was once again hiding behind a counter, straining their eyes if they could spot the tealette.

"Are you even sure he's there!?"

The red head nodded, looking up from his phone. The arrow was pointing towards the fight. They simultaneously curse. Their heart was beating so fast, adrenaline coursing through their veins, ready to run and fight if needed.

"Th-There!" The blond exclaimed, pointing at a distance.

All heads shot towards the pointed direction only finding the tealette standing in the middle, while staring at a dead man across him.

They were about to call him out when a gun shot suddenly whizzed across, almost hitting the small phantom, but the latter ducked just in time to avoid it. What happens next left their mouths wide open. Another shot was heard, but this time it came from the small passer, carrying a... gun?!

They watched as he shot the man, perfectly landing a clean shot on the head.

The other's were too petrified to move, only watching in disbelief as they saw their teammate fight with ease.

"Wh-what...?" Kise croaked out, eyes wide, observing his mentor kill without a second thought.

Another man was approaching the tealette, this time with a dagger. Everyone held their breathes as they watched the man flew backwards from the passer's kick.

They watched with gruesome fascination. Only wary to see the phantom dance within the crowd, slowly killing them one by one.

 

\--- ** _Hidden Secrets_** \---

 

"Akashi-kun!" Akashi heard the tealette shouted, causing the former stare at him in confusion.

The emperor followed his line of sight before landing them on an injured man beside him, a gun pointed at the red head's direction.

On instinct, Akashi was about to move away but was too late when a resounding bang rung in the air.

The captain fell back, waiting for the incoming pain but never felt it. Instead, he opened my eyes and was horrified to see the small tealette on the ground, bleeding.

"Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine rushed towards him, encasing him in his arms.

"Get out of here, now!" The phantom shoved the tanned male away from him before a bullet passed between them.

The teal passer slowly stood up, ignoring the pain swelling on his stomach.

"You're bleeding! Do you even expect us to leave you fighting with that kind of wound!?"

"I don't care!" The phantom yelled back, shooting another man approaching the group. "Just go! It's too dangerous for all of you to be he-"

The small tealette suddenly coughed out blood, clutching the bullet wound in his stomach.

"Kurokocchi!/Kuroko!" Simultaneously, the blond and green haired male exclaimed.

"Just go..." the phantom weakly said.

"We are not going anywhere witho-"

"Kagami-kun!" The tealette suddenly shouted, making the rainbow heads flinch. Just as they could continue, another red head came rushing towards them.

"Wha- oi! Are you okay?!" The taller red head, Kagami? His eyes momentarily glanced at the teal head's wounds before reluctantly moving it back to the rainbow headed bunch.

"Get them out of here..." the small passer rasped, shooting another man behind them.

"Where? How about you?!" Kagami angrily replied, watching his partner in pain made him pissed off. He stared at the people in front of him. _Why are they even here in the first place?_

"Take them home. Don't worry, I'll be back soon" came a weak reply.

True enough, the enemy numbers from the fight were slowly decreasing, but that doesn't mean the taller red head can leave Kuroko behind, let alone being injured.

"I-I can't leave you alone. I'll just call someone to take them outside." He tried to reason out, but the teal passer stubbornly shook his head.

"I trust you more, Kagami-kun, please..."

Teal eyes bore into his. Kagami can see the desperation, worry, and exhaustion dancing in his eyes. The latter just sighed, defeated.

"Fine..." the red head grumbled, making the tealette smile.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun" the taller just grunted in response before staring back at the colorful bunch.

The miracles just watched their interaction, entirely confused.

"Follow me" they all heard Kagami said.

The group looked at him before landing it back to Kuroko, who was still shooting, clutching his stomach, as his blood dripped down the floor.

 _'Go!'_ The tealette ordered, not looking back at them.

They all flinched, feeling a sudden chill down their spines. They were intimidated. Intimidated at the teal head's tone and voice. It wasn't the same polite and warm tone, their phantom always used. This was a voice of someone they never knew...

Before they knew it, they were all running towards the exit, with Kagami leading the way.


	7. Meeting New People

 

"So where the hell are we going?!" Aomine growled, placing both his hands at the back of the driver's seat, hitting a raging Kagami in the process.

"Just shut the hell up! We wouldn't be here if you all just didn't show up today!" The latter yelled back, causing Aomine to just grumbled back into his seat. It was true afterall, the tealette wouldn't have been shot if they just continued hiding behind the counter or even leave the building, seeing as the given situation was being handled smoothly.

Silence stretched, as the teens were left alone with their thoughts. _They just couldn't leave him in there._

"Will Tetsuya be there?" The red head suddenly ask, attracting the rainbow head's attention. Kagami glanced at him through the car's mirror before turning his attention back on the road.

It was already 8:00 in the evening and the Miracles agreed to have a short break at a small restaurant, before going back on the road. It wasn't exactly a happy situation as everyone seemed to be deep in thought, causing for their lack of appetite. Well, except for Kagami of course.

So here they were, sitting in a cramped space to what seemed like Kagami's car, but decided to leave their complaints for later.

"So you must be Akashi, yea?" This time the smaller red head glanced at tall one's figure through the mirror. _How did he know? Did Tetsuya told him about me?_

Akashi slowly nodded. He surely didn't miss the way his lips was put into a straight line before it disappeared completely. Akashi decided to ignore it.

"I can't really answer your question" the captain raised a brow at this. "I'm not really sure when he goes home from missions since I was in a different unit and is always the first one to go back. But I think, you can meet him later or by tomorrow."

"I know you're all on your wits end, demanding for answers but hold on to your questions and let Kuroko be the one to explain all this mess to all of you. I don't want to be accused for being such a blabbermouth. "

The miracles nodded, understanding Kagami's statement.

"Wait, so you're living with Kurokocchi? Alone?" Kise nervously asked, causing all heads turn to their captain with wide eyes as realization hits them.

There was a long pause, making a heavy atmosphere. Kagami answered them.

"Yeah, sometimes..." gasps and hushed whispers followed the statement. The Miracles saw how their captain's hands turn into a fist. Hetechromatic eyes glinted dangerously as it stared at Kagami's through the car's mirror, making the other flinch.

Kagami began to stutter, shying away from Akashi's scrutinizing gaze. "B-but most of the times it's just the three of us, or a whole unit staying there"

The miracles sighed in relief. They all knew how well the red head can be possessive, especially if it involves Kuroko.

"I trust that you know your boundaries, Kagami?" Akashi asked.

"Y-yeah..."

 

\--- ** _Hidden Secrets_** \---

 

"We're here" they all heard Kagami said, watching him unbuckling his seatbelt, before they all went out of his car. The Miracles stared in wonder, observing their surroundings.

They were currently at an empty parking area, only lighted by a lonely lamppost across them. They also saw how deserted the place is, making them slightly anxious and more aware.

Rainbow heads turned to Kagami, watching him tucking his keys inside his pocket.

"Where are we?" Midorima asked, pushing his glasses up while looking around.

"Just follow me and you'll see" Kagami grunted before walking down the street, the rainbow heads in tow.

"Geez, why does it have to be so dark in here?" Kise whined childishly, clutching the tanned males arms beside him.

"Because we move best in the shadows"

"Isn't Kurokocchi scared whenever he walks through here, alone? "

The question made Kagami laugh, causing the others look at him weirdly.

"Scared? _You're_ the one who should be scared if he finds you in this area. He moves like a phantom, silently moving within the darkness or shadows. Combine that with his low presence and we got ourselves a perfect assassin."

The others gulped in unison. The idea of Kuroko killing a man had never even popped into their heads, until they saw him kill with such grace, making them just watch him with pure fascination.

Kise was about to inquire him another question, but pauses as he watches Kagami stop in front of a giant gate.

"No way..." Aomine spoke, his mouth gaping at the sight before him. The others just stared in pure disbelief.

In front of them was a huge mansion, the one that can easily rival Akashi's. They can see a well maintained garden, a fountain placed a few feet away from the entrance, and a line of _butlers_ waiting for them to enter.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Kagami asked, snapping them out of their trance. They soon followed the red head inside.

...

"Whoa... I can't believe Tetsu can live in here!" Aomine said, his eyes sparkling as he took in the enormous mansion.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the rent and stuff or is it for free?"

"What rent? This is his house you know" the miracles gaped at the tall red head incredulously. "He just lets others live in here since it's too big for one person"

"So Kurokocchi is rich? What about his parents?" Kise asks when suddenly they all felt the temperature drop. They watch as Kagami turned his back on them before speaking,

"Listen, don't even mention his parent in front of him." He says quietly, voice laced with... anger? Before sitting on one of the couches. The others decided to not mention it again.

"S-so... what now?" Aomine asks, trying to break the heavy atmosphere.

"Wait for him, I guess?" Kagami shrugged before standing up. "Just sit and relax while I'll go make something for dinner. I know that you're all hungry considering the lack of appetite earlier."

True enough, the miracles was starting to feel hungry, so they just sat there, watching Kagami's figure disappear into a hallway. Colorful eyes met each other, having a small, silent conversation between them.

"So..." Kise says awkwardly, having trouble to find the right words to say. "I just can't believe what happened today!" he suddenly blurted out.

"I know. Even I had a hard time understanding this situation" Midorima replies. And just that, the miracles began to indulge themselves into a heated conversation.

"Did you Kurokocchi's eyes back then?"

"I did! I mean, I know Tetsu can be a little scary sometimes, but seeing his expression back then, I immediately felt a chill up my spine."

"Kuro-chin's eyes became a darker shade of blue~" Murasakibara dawdled lazily, making others look at him then at their captain.

"Tetsu can change eye colors too?!"

"Are you implying something, Daiki?" Akashi asks, his voice laced with venom. The tanned male cowered in fear.

"N-nothing!"

"Hmm... I thought so"

The conversation continued until it was interrupted with the large double doors swinging open. The miracles held their breathes, waiting for the tealette to show up but was disappointed when another teen appeared, this time with brown hair and eyes.

"I'm back~!" he shouted cheerfully, not really noticing the rainbow colored group. "Kagami, Kuroko where are yo-"

Wide brown eyes met colorful ones. The latter gasps in surprise.

"Are you a new unit~?" he asked cheerfully, staring at their surprised faces.

"And you are?" the green haired male stared back. They all watched the latecomer approach them.

"Oh, my bad. My name is Ogiwara Shigehiro, and you all are?"

"Midorima Shintaro"

"Aomine Daiki"

"Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you Ogiwara-san"

"Murasakibara Atsushi"

Everyone then stared at the red haired captain, waiting for him to introduce.

"Akashi Seijuro" he calmly said. The Miracles heard the brown haired male gasp, all attention turned towards him.

"Yo-you're Akashi-kun?!" He stared at the red head in disbelief. Just then, they all saw Kagami enter the room, carrying a tray of foods and drinks.

"Shut up! Do you have to be so noisy whenever you go back?" The tall red head grumbled, placing the tray on the table, before sitting beside the purple haired giant.

"B-but he says he's Akashi!" Ogiwara exclaimed, pointing at the small red head.

"I know, now shut up"

"What are they doing here?"

"Ask Kuroko" another gasp came from the brunette.

"Kuroko let them in here?! Do they know?"

Kagami sighed exasperately. The tall red head began explaining the things that happened to them earlier.

"O-oh..." He nodded in understanding before worry replaces his expression. "He's been shot?"

The taller one nodded.

"Is he alright?" he asks quietly.

Silence.

The brown haired male sighs, before sitting beside Kagami.

"So what were you all doing there?"

"I was going to ask the same question" a soft voice called causing everyone to snap their heads at the side.

Kuroko and a man, a butler? Was now walking side by side as they approached the flabbergasted group.

"Good evening, I apologize for being late"

"Ku-kuroko!"


End file.
